


best of cava

by astatine99



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: post Jerez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astatine99/pseuds/astatine99
Summary: Alex has more important things than shaving hospitality Fran.





	best of cava

“Your team is wild”.

“Huh?”, Alex took his eyes from the hilarious sight of Jack Miller completing Alex's hair masterpiece. “Shouldn't you be on your own crazy celebration?”

“Yeah,took a break from my party. Mine's more sophisticated though I have to say”, the other man replied sipping from his glass of cava. 

“That's because you're more sophisticated on your own. Please give me a brief description of your parties back when you were 21.”

“Less karaoke, more rival bashing. I regret the bashing now but the lack of karaoke was nice”.

“Marc wasn't there around that time, maybe you would have enjoyed it” Alex smirked at the older rider.

“If Marc still wasn't there I'd have more parties nowadays” the man replied while they both watched as Marc was trying to organise an improptu karaoke celebration, searching desperately for microphones. “Why does he need more than one? Is he planning duets too?”

“It is his little brother's big day after all. Usually he's more organised in home races but no wonder he wasn't expecting the win after last season” the EG 0.0 rider responded and finished his very non 0.0 beer. “I'm surprised myself”.

“I'm not” the older man replied. “None of us are. If I wanted yesterday to bet on you winning today, I wouldn't have anyone to bet against you.” He looked around the room, “except from probably Miller.”  
“Really?”

“Well I don't know him that well but I thought there used to be bad blood with you two? You're letting these things go sooner than I did wiser prob-”

“No, not about Miller. You really believed in me?” Alex asked looking him in the eyes.

“I never stopped” he replied. “And you shouldn't have stopped either. You just had to take your time, trust yourself, find the balance between pushing too hard and being competetive.”

“Taking notes from my competition, traitor?” Marc interrupted “I'll forgive you if you tell me you have a microphone in your side of the motorhome, please please please, I promise I am still sober enough to entertain you”.

“Okay, fine, I have packed it somewhere but I don't remember which bag and I'm not looking” Alex gave in.

“I'll go search myself! You enjoy your party and I'll be back in five!” Marc replied and sprinted towards the motorhome “Don't get Mama drunk without me!”

“Did you really bring these things with you? Thought you were tired of your brother's screaming”.

“It's not screaming, it's singing very passionatively.” Alex replied diplomatically, “And I haven't packed it, I just wanted him gone for a bit.”

“Why? So that he doesn't guilt you that you're fraternizing with the enemy?”.

“No I just wanted to ask something about your tips, I've had some issues lately and you're probably the only one that could help me.” Alex replied without looking at the MotoGP rider.

“Is it your arm? I thought it was okay after the winter, do you want me to make some calls with psysio-” the older man replied looking at Alex worried and reaching to see his scar.

“No it's not that, it's about the thing you said before Marc interrupted you know about taking my time” Alex looked anxiously at the other rider. “Not pressuring myself. Having the space and time to decide about things and stuff”.

“Stuff? Like tyres or?” he asked eyeing the younger man.

“Or. Time helped and I think I'm ready now”.

“Ready for what? For another win?

“Yes but next time I want it to be different. To have more people on my team. Someone waiting for me after the party even if it's in the shadows.”

“It can only be like this for your own good and for your career. I don't want people talking about you, I've told you before that you're too important and too precious for me to destroy your reputation with their gossip.” He said looking away from the Moto2 winner.

“I know and I kind of understand now. I missed you these last months. I've been keeping myself busy with training and recovering but I realised that I can live in the shadows for now if you're there too and if you're still interested.” Alex looked at his companion nervously and hoping things hadn't change for the other man.

“A toast! For this first win!” Guille exclaimed making his way towards the two men managing three glasses of champagne and offering them to the two riders “And for this 3000th win?”

“It's 3000 races, not 3000 wins and they're not all mine” Dani replied laughing with the confused and drunk Guille “But I'll take it. To our respective wins and to the ones that will follow” Dani said and looked at Alex who smiled shyly and raised his glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
